


The Outlaw

by Kymera219



Series: Original Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: I'm uploading several of my original poems, written at various points of my life. Writing styles may vary
Series: Original Poetry Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> I'm uploading several of my original poems, written at various points of my life. Writing styles may vary

Walking along the dusty road 

Bathed in a sunset of blood and gold 

Reaching down for one more light 

A flickering hope in the approaching night

His jacket rustles against the wind

Flashing the steel, now and again

Footsteps fall with a silent wrath

Against the dark and lonely path

Shadows dance across the way

Stirring the memory of a bygone day 

A life ruled by cobalt blue

Viewing the world in a wine-colored hue

Sorrow defines his weathered gaze 

As he fails to escape the coming haze 

For the demons dancing round the bend 

Now it's time to kill again 


End file.
